fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Ivy (God Genesis)
|-|Base= |-|Yazul Form= |-|Izuka Form= |-|Bethuzula Form= |-|Moira Form= |-|Lazuli Form= Information Professor Ivy is a very intelligent scientist. She spends her entire life creating experiments. She found a way to prolong her life by creating "The Exhibition Chamber". It's a special device she created that allows her to regenerate and prolong her life. She had DNA Samples of every living creature in the entire world. She used them all to create a combination of abomination experiments such as a Bear mixed with a dinosaur. She was pleased with everything she had done, but she still felt like she was missing something. She never wanted to get involved with the supernatural, but this all changed when she got Demon DNA. With demon DNA, she was able to create things she never would have dreamed of. The Professor then became obsessed, so she sold her soul to the upper class demon named Bael. All she asked, was for the demon to bring her angel DNA. Bael found it odd, as he had no idea what she would do with it. Because he basically owned her, and he was interested, he asked if he could see what she was up to. She of course agreed. She had shown Bael all of her failed non supernatural experiments, and he was quite intrigued with them all. Even more so when she shows him in her secret room, where he saw demons mixed with creatures. They only looked like abominations with no special abilties. He was baffled as he had no idea something like that was even possible. Bael told her that she was playing god, and she would without a doubt burn in hell for what she is doing. Ivy said "Well, if i sold my soul to you, isn't that already a given?" Bael was shocked by what she had said. He wondered why a human would go to such lengths for immoral experiments. Professor Ivy let Bael see all of her new experiments and findings. As always he was interested in whatever she made, but he was slightly fearful. He had no idea to what extent she was working towards. He realized that she was undoubtedly the most intelligent being in the universe. He wondered in his mind if he should just kill her or not, but he was just to interested in her experiments. After many demon and angel samples she had taken, she had created weapons that could kill either. When she showed this to him, he got defensive, but then she asked if he could test it out by using them on any rogue demons or stray angels. Once again he did what she asked cause he really wanted to see if a human really could create weapons that could harm demon and angels alike. Bael used the weapons she created on both angels and demons, and as he thought they actually worked. He informed her if this was her endgame plan, and she told him yes. He felt threatened but at the same time relieved. Ivy however was working on something even bigger she would never inform him about. Ivy found a way to use the powers of angels and demons. She was working on a Project called "Prototype." She wanted to know if she could somehow become one. She tried injecting herself with small amounts of demon DNA, but all it did was make her ill for a few weeks before subsiding. The effect of angels was even worse, as it lasted almost 2 months. She tried to use her chamber this time. She asked Bael, if he could bring her an entire demon and angel, alive. He managed to tdo that, but they were of low rank. She had them hooked up to her chamber tube, and she tested first by having a frog inside. The Frog was connected to a tube, and it rapidly was invaded by demon cells. To her surprise to frog had lived. She thought she failed because nothing had happened. Untill when it stuck out it's tongue, and a surge of dark energy flew out, broke the glass, and made a whole in her wall. It could leap around at extremely fast speeds. She was scared but intrigued at the same time. It jumped through the wall it made a whole in. What she decided to try next was crossing the line. She had asked Bael to bring her a live person, and an object capable of trapping a soul. He brought both. A woman, and a globe that had a soul inside. She had the globe connected to her tube, and she had the woman tied up. She felt she needed a "Power source" to enhance the transfusions. She this time used angel DNA, powered by the soul, and she had the woman inserted inside. She had her invaded by Angel DNA rapidly, and had some of the soul from the globe sucked out. The woman had passed out after everything that had happened. When the woman woke, she had her tied up. She cut the girl with a knife on the cheek, and to her surprise the knife did not even pierce her skin. She concluded she turned her into half an angel. Or rather a human sharing DNA with an angel. The woman broke free with brute strength. Ivy was scared, and she called Bael right away. He did not come, and the newly angel sought to make her pay for everything she had done. Ivy was choked telekinetically, and the woman brought her in closer. Ivy pulled out a angel killing knife from her pocket and slashed the angel across her cheek. This time blood splattered all over her face. The woman was in pain, as the effects of the dagger took place. Ivy had tweaked it to weaken the powers of an angel, and it was working. Professor Ivy had her tied up again and she created more and more experiments. Every now and then she would have to cut the woman to weaken her angel powers. Ivy created an object called Exhibition Spheres. These spears can suck a being inside like a black hole. She used this on the woman, and it kept her locked inside. To her surprise the woman could still talk. She begged ivy to let her go most of the time. Ivy now "Owned" someone else's soul. The only thing on her mind now was getting her soul back. She felt she needed a way to fight back against Bael other than demon and angel killing blades. She eventually found a turn her newly made angel, into becoming one with her. Ivy was able to use the sphere now, to transform into the angel she had created. Her old appearance was no longer a visible in the mirror, however she noticed she was in complete control of this woman's angelic body. The human she was possessing, spoke to her telepathically. Ivy also knew everything about this woman now. Her life, her children, her memories everything. Her name was Izuka. Professor Ivy was able to convert to her normal self by using that same sphere. She was amazed, and she called Izuka her new best friend. Izuka denied them being friends at all, and called her a monster. Ivy had a thought if she could upgrade her new creation. Make her more powerful. Izuka was seen in the realm of Gladius, where she defeated every single angel in Remia's ranks. The archangel was perplexed on how she was able to turn into angels and demons despite being a human. By this point Ivy had multiple spheres in her possession. She mixed Izuka with a phoenix, and when she transform into her she called it Izuka form. She has other forms such as Yazul, Bethuzula, Lazui, and Divinity when she gained God DNA. Ivy managed to kill Bael with Izuka form, and she used the angelic powers of that to reclaim her soul. She now spends her time trying to upgrade her forms. Divinity level Ivy has a divinity level of 120,000,000 in Lazuli and Moira forms. 90,000,000. in Yazul, Bethuzula and Izuka. Appearance See pictures Personality Ivy is a Psychopath. She has no issues sacrificing human lives for her experiments. She sold her soul to a demon, just so he could give her angel DNA. Ivy is obsessed with supernatural science, as she dedicates her entire life to it. Ivy has tortured humans, angels, animals, and demons with a straight face. She is a psychopath to a level that makes the demon Bael uneasy. She did not care that she was taking a mother away from her kids. Ivy however does take great care of her new greatest experiments. Izuka, Yazul, Lazuli, Bethuza, and Moira. She treats them as if they were her children. Some of them such as Izuka and Lazuli, speak to her as if she were a friend despite the horrible things she had done. She developed a bond with her new "Friends." Her "Friends" are trapped forever, so the only thing they could do was start to like Ivy. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Professor Ivy Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: 23 years old. Classification: Human Scientist, Martial Artist, Sorceress Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Master Kitana, Longsword, and Staff User | Fire Manipulation (Izuka, Moira, and Lazuli Form), Transformation (Izuka, Lazuli, Yazul, Bethuzula, Moira and many more), Water Manipulation (Lazuli form. She can freely manipulate water), Energy Manipulation (Lazuli, Moira, and Izuka forms), Soul Manipulation (All forms), Flight (All forms), Darkness Manipulation (Bethuzula, Yazul, and Lazuli Forms), Time Manipulation (Moira form. She can rewind, stop, and fast forward time), Portal Creation (All forms), Telekinesis (All forms), Elemental Manipulation (All forms), Forcefield Creation (All forms), Attack Reflection (All forms), Existence Erasure (Lazuli and Moira forms), Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Not much weaker than low class angels) | Multiverse level+ (As tier 5 Forms, they are far superior than the rest of her spheres. Fought on par with Ares in Bethuzula but she said she wasn't trying) Speed: Massively FTL+ Reactions and Combat speed | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Remia) Lifting Strength: Universal | Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High | Godlike Range: Standard Melee | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Spheres: Ivy has created special spheres that trap the souls of beings. With these spheres she can use them to possess the beings inside, and take on their form. She will have complete control when she takes them over. She gains access to all of their abilities. She can upgrade these spheres through mysterious ways, and have them grow in strength. These spheres are also able to talk to her and give her information. She can combine the beings inside with other things to make them more powerful. She has a total of 50. T1-T5. T5 Spheres are High Class Deity level, t4's are Ultimate Class angel levels. She normally carries 5 Intelligence: Supergenius. Regarded as the most intelligent being in the multiverse. She outsmarted demons and angels of very high rank. She solved mysterious that other powerful races didn't even know were possible. Weaknesses: Her forms have a 30 minute time limit before they are sucked back into the sphere. She has not found the ability to use multiple at once without overriding the effect of another. Key: Base | Tier 5 Spheres Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Transformation Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Doctors Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 1